


Prompt #5

by grandmelon



Series: Ficlet Collection [11]
Category: Free!
Genre: Friendship/Love, Light Jealousy, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7277233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandmelon/pseuds/grandmelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic I wrote on tumblr for a <a href="http://melonmachinery.tumblr.com/post/145989846143/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you">prompt meme</a></p>
<p>Prompt: “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt #5

“Thanks again Haruka-chan! You really saved me! I’ll treat you to some of that fish you like so much next time okay?” Saito-san said while clasping both of Haru’s hands. Her smile was bright and her artificial curls bouncing.

“That’s not necessary.”

She just laughed before turning to Makoto.

“Please forgive me Tachibana-kun was it? I didn’t mean to interrupt you to! I’ll be leaving now,” she said picking up her bag and the notebook Haru had handed her. “As soon as I make copies I’ll make sure to bring back your notebook Haruka-chan! If you’re not in the area by then just text me when you’ll be on campus again!”

With that the girl strode off, leaving the two of them silent. It wasn’t often that Makoto went to Haru’s campus to meet him, but it’s not like he expected Haru to not talk to anyone. Still, he hadn’t expected that whirlwind of a person showing up. His hand itched to scratch at his face but he knew that was a tell of his so he forced it down, trying to put on a smile for Haru.

“Saito-san was it? She’s one of the girls in that group project you’re doing right?” Makoto asked casually as Haru repacked his bag and stood up off the bench.

“I don’t like the way she calls me,” Haru said, a deep frown on his lips.

“Ah, yeah. She calls you Haruka-chan, huh? That’s cute,” Makoto said, a bitterness on his lips and his smile shrinking. It wasn’t often that people called Haru by his full name. He didn’t even get to call him that often.

“Don’t call me that,” Haru scowled, walking away. Makoto followed, folding his hands behind his back as they continued forward.

“She’s really pretty, huh?” Makoto continued, not knowing what else to say as the image of her hands wrapped around Haru’s was burned to his eyes.

Haru didn’t say anything but he looked at Makoto, and Makoto pretended not to notice the clear question in his eyes. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his irritation. It couldn’t stop the small dip of his lips as his smile dropped. Makoto wondered if maybe he should not have come to meet Haru that day.

“You exchanged numbers for the project, huh? It’s good that you’re making friends,” Makoto babbled on, cursing himself for his inability to shut up. Haru’s eyes squinted as he nodded, trying to decipher something about how Makoto was acting. He couldn’t help the fact that his act was failing, were all girls so touchy? And to use someone’s first name like that, wasn’t that rather strange for new acquaintances?

“Makoto is something—,” Haru started, but Makoto was quick to cut him off.

“Did I tell you that I passed my midterm? I wanted to text you but since we’d be seeing each other today I thought I’d tell you in person. Oh and I heard about this place who sells really good crêpes do you feel like trying one after dinner? Their mascot is really cute you’d like really like it.”

“Makoto are you—,” Haru continued.

“It’s a little weird looking but you like those types right? It kind of reminds me of a cat but I can’t really tell what it is! Maybe when Haru sees it you’ll know what it is!”

“Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”

Makoto froze, eyes wide staring at Haru. “What? Why would you say that?”

“You don’t shut up when you’re trying to cover up something,” Haru stated simply. Makoto bristled, hands going up to hold his book bag straps.

“That’s not very nice to say,” he muttered, but found no way to refute it.

“You’ve been weird since Saito showed up,” Haru said, more to himself than Makoto. It was like he wasn’t sure if he was reading it right. Makoto sighed, head drooping at being caught. There was no point confusing Haru.

“Maybe,” Makoto admitted, “maybe just a little.”

“Oh,” Haru hummed, eyes opening just a fraction in surprise. “So you are jealous.”

“Stop saying that word Haru,” Makoto whined, covering his face. “Is it so bad to be jealous?”

“No, actually it’s nice,” Haru answered after a moment. Makoto’s head snapped up so fast it left him reeling.

“Nice!?” Makoto cried, baffled by the response. Haru just shrugged, turning away from Makoto to hide the color on his cheeks.

“Because it’s always me,” Haru said.  

“Haru? Jealous? When!?” Makoto asked, waving his hands in the air. “Haru! Tell me! When have you been jealous!?”

“Never mind, let’s go,” Haru ordered, starting to walk away. “Let’s go eat.”

Makoto made to protest but decided not to, seeing that there were a few of Haru’s peers looking their way. He followed after, wondering when on earth Haru felt jealous over anyone. Haru was perfect, there was no reason for him to be worried about anyone else. It was Makoto who had to be nervous. Haru has become more approachable than before, and it’d be hard for him when everyone realized how great Haru really was. What could he do if someone better for Haru came along?

“That’s not true,” Haru said. Makoto looked at him. “Whatever it is you’re overthinking, it’s not true.”

“How can you know that, Haru?”

Haru didn’t say anything, only glancing away. Makoto slowed down to a stop for a second, watching as Haru continued on. A question was in his throat but only one word played in his mind.

“Haruka,” Makoto called. Haru stopped, looking back in surprise. Makoto’s heart skipped a beat, a soft smile making its way to his face. “Can I call you Haruka sometimes, Haru?”

Haru stared at him for a moment before clicking his tongue and scowling. Makoto didn’t say anything as he caught up again, walking down the sidewalk together. Haru’s fingers brushed against Makoto’s for just a moment, and that was all the answer Makoto really needed.

“Only sometimes.”


End file.
